memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Presidio class
| Type = tactical command battlecruiser | Service period = 25th century | Crew = 750 | Speed = warp drive, quantum slipstream, transwarp | Armaments = Type-X phaser arrays, phaser cannons, torpedo launchers | Defences = deflector shields | Systems = cruiser communications array, inspiration abilities | Auxiliary Craft = Federation shuttlecraft, defense platform | altimage = }} The Presidio class was a type of Federation command battlecruiser starship in Starfleet service in the early 25th century. The Presidio-class was one of three Starfleet command battlecruisers and had a counterpart in the Klingon Defense Force and the Romulan Republican Force, respectively. All of the command battlecruisers were tier 6 starships and required a commanding officer ranked vice admiral or higher. ( ) :The ''Presidio-class appears to be named after the Presidio, the section of the Earth city San Francisco where Starfleet Academy is located.'' Specifications The Presidio class was designed by the Starfleet Corps of Engineers in 2410 and launched in the same year. The development project was a cooperative effort between the Alpha Quadrant Alliance members, which saw the production of a total of nine ship classes, three per member state. One class of each faction was geared towards engineering, tactical and science. The Presidio-class command battlecruiser was geared towards tactical, which was reflected in its bridge officer stations allocation. The Presidio-class command cruiser was a tier 6 starship type and required a commanding officer ranked vice admiral or higher. The ship's crew complement topped at 750. The ship had four aft and fore weapon slots each. Standard equipment included phaser arrays and photon torpedo launchers but the ship was also able to mount dual cannons. During combat, the command battlecruiser would launch four Type-8 shuttlecraft from its single hangar bay. In addition, standard equipment of the Presidio-class starship included the defense platform, a mobile weapons platform. Bridge The bridge was staffed by one commanding officer, one combined engineering/command division commander, one tactical lieutenant commander, and one lieutenant engineer and of any department each. Technologies A new technology introduced with the command battlecruisers were inspiration abilities. During combat, the Presidio-class starship could inspire nearby allies with several abilities: turn the tide, against all odds, and battle preparation. Other enhancements of the class included absorptive and enhanced plating, enhanced weapon banks, armored hull and improved all-hands-on-deck. The command battlecruiser was equipped with a two-geared cruiser communications array, allowing for shield frequency modulation and the ability to attract fire.Tier 6 Command Ships - Federation ( ) Livery In the 25th century, the design of the Presidio-class command ship allowed its commanding officer to choose from different designs of livery, which could be modified further at starbases. These options were designated Type 1-5 and Veteran. ( ) Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) Known vessels * (prototype) Appendices Connections References External links * Tier 6 Command Ships - Federation at the official Perfect World Entertainment website Category:Starship classes Category:Federation starship classes Category:Cruiser classes Category:Battlecruiser classes Category:Command battlecruiser classes Category:Presidio class starships